Superior One Shot
by ShadeShadow
Summary: Mobians are unpredictable at the best of times, but when one is your other half from a different universe? Chaos is the only thing you'll get. Slight M/M


**Superior**

By Shade Shadow

_Genre_: Sonic X & Sonic

_Pairing_: Onesided Vamp Scourge/Sonic with hints at Sonic/Chris

**Summery**: Mobians are unpredictable at the best of times, but when one is your other half from a different universe? Chaos is the only thing you'll get.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from this fic

_Sonic&Scourge Vampires&Mobians Humans&Mobians_

_**Oneshot**_

_Sonic&Scourge Vampires&Mobians Humans&Mobians_

The other hedgehog took a step foreword, forcing Sonic to stiffen, his quills standing up on their ends; as something inside told him to run… run as fast as he could and not look back. Knowing his dark other self had nothing good in mind, with that damned smirk on his face as the leather jacket blew in the wind; similar shaped quills, relaxed, blowing in the wind.

Bright green eyes were narrowed as a silent snarl lifted his upper lip, showing off his fangs, warning the Green hedgehog to back off. The hedgehog was not even bothered by the greeting his light other had given him; only giving a smirk back and making the Blue hedgehog tense even more, getting to the point that seemingly if you touched in the right place, the other would shatter into millions of pieces.

"Well, well Sonic. Nice to see you too." The Green hedgehog, who had turned to stand sideways, glanced over through his darkened shades; light blue eyes glinting with some plan, which was running through his dark mind. Ears flicked and lay back as a growl sounded in the air, vibrating the Blue hedgehog's throat as he stepped backwards; hands fisted at his sides in a attempt to not punch that smug face in or even to claw it apart—the Thorndyke's would not appreciate blood splattered across the linoleum flooring.

"Scourge! Why are you here? What do you want? I thought the last time you went back to your flea begotten world, it would've been the last I would see of you!" Laughter rumbled in the Green hedgehog's throat as he folded arms behind his head, gloved fingers sliding easily through the quills that came off his head while light blue eyes unnoticed, flicked quickly around the room.

"Why Sonic…" Scourge's voice was a suave drawl, as moving with a superior stride; walked towards the other, who was matching step for step to keep the same distance between them.

"…it sounds like you might be a…" Fingers of his right hand slid out from his green quills as they were brought close together; eye level with those light blue eyes, which were now glinting with a savage light.

"…tad concerned… my friend." Hearing those words pass over his dark other lips made something snap inside the Blue hedgehog. With a deep growl, as a faint dark aura flicked around his body, Sonic moved foreword at sonic speed and gave the Green hedgehog a slugging punch in the jaw, sending the slim body flying back, though the other was able to righten himself and land almost smoothly on his feet; he skidded back on the souls of his trainers, that damned smirk still upon his face.

Sonic stood there, breathing heavily, one hand still out in-front of him, both legs spread in his usual fighting stance; green eyes harsh and dark as they stared at Scourge from over his outstretched arm, that dark aura still flickering around him, though it was slightly muted for the moment.

"Never Let Those Words Ever Pass Your Lips Again. Understand Scourge?" Light blue eyes, greed flickering within their depths, watched the other with almost a hungry look. The Green hedgehog's attention was fixated on the aura of darkness that had not been there the last time the two of them had met and fought. Then, letting his lids slide half shut in an unconscious seductive movement, Scourge then surveyed the other with a more interested look, his curiosity fully peaked about the new power that now ran though the others veins.

"Understand!" Sonic's voice was a snarl as claws that had broken through his gloves curled into his palms. The scent of something familiar tickled his sensitive nose. Glancing down at his claws, the Blue hedgehog was startled to see blood staining them; swallowing he looked up at his dark other with wide eyes and instantly focused on the five dark lines going across the dark other's face; blood running down through the green fur. Suddenly, the dark aura receded; his slightly darker fur lightening to its usual medium blue hue. Something flashed within light blue eyes as the Green hedgehog stretched in place; straightening slowly, while ignoring the drying blood upon his face.

"You are so ignorant Sonikku…" The darker voice of his other was a sigh, but Sonic was not listening. Ears had flattened down again, but this time not in anger or fear, but in unhappiness as he realised he had lost control a second time; the first may have been in a more pressing situation, but he still got nightmares about it… about what he could have done and what might have happened if his nemesis had not snapped him out of that state he had turned into when his rage had taken over.

"…never realising your full potential, of your darker side, even after harnessing just a small part of it. You shy away and lock it back again." Scourge's voice had dropped to a almost a whisper, the dark tones drawing the Blue hedgehog's attention away from his self depression that he had near slipped into again. Green eyes surveyed the still body of the other, not sure why the other had suddenly stopped, though the curled gloved fingers and relaxed body did not give him any comfort to what the other was going to do. Lifting his head, Scourge gave a sly grin; then plucking his shades from where they were hanging off his ear, the Green hedgehog placed them into an inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"So how's the teen Sonic?" The Blue hedgehog blinked, not getting what the other was saying, though suspicion ran through his mind.

"Your little Hybrid? The Halfling?" Sonic stiffened, eyes slightly wide, as green eyes shrank in shock at what he was hearing. The other could not possibly mean who the Blue hedgehog was now thinking of.

"Your chosen one…" A smirk was on Scourge's face, showing that he meant every word that he was saying and slowly driving Sonic's anger further and further back into the hatred he thought he had gotten rid of.

"Perhaps I should show the lad…" Iris's dilated, the Blue hedgehog stayed very still, small sparks of black energy coming off his fur. Sonic stared straight at the Green hedgehog, ears limp at the ends, body seemingly relaxed.

"…a better time than you ever could Sonikku. You could never have the experience that I have, after all, you're nothing more than…" Nothing more was said, as with an enraged growl, Sonic darted across the floor; sneakers silent as he glided across the usually slippy linoleum floor. The aura of darkness had again infused within Sonic's fur and he used it gladly, wanting to teach his arrogant other a painful lesson that he would _'never'_ forget. Scourge was smirking, eyes glinting with enjoyment as he dodged every attack which his once lighter half made.

Almost ignoring the other, Scourge slipped off his leather jacket and as they passed the table by the doors he lay it across the furniture, not wanting his prized garment to be damaged like the last time the two of them had fought. But it was this inattention which cost him the second blow. Within 10 minutes, the Blue hedgehog, dodging a fist thrown towards his stomach, was able to turn around and elbow the other in the face, sending Scourge into the air at incredible velocity. Flying through the wooden doors, he crashed them open with a terrific **BANG** and skid on his back across the patio, causing scrapes and tears in the Green hedgehog's skin as well as loosing fur at the same time.

This sent him into a rage; no-one messed up his fur and got away with it, not even his counterpart. While he was still sliding, he twisted his body and was able to lift himself from the ground, narrowly missing Sonic's elbow that would have certainly crushed his nose if he had taken a second too long to get out the way. Still turning, he threw a punch and knocked the Blue hedgehog away from him, sending Sonic into the wall; Scourge ran straight at him, sending a series of punches into Sonic's stomach, chest, as well as kicking him across the head, the Green hedgehog was able to daze the lighter of the two.

Light blue eyes looked over the other, who was trying to regain his wits to attack the other again. Gripping the Blue hedgehog's chest fur in a tight grip, Scourge brought them nose to nose, anger smouldered within blue eyes, though the arrogance was beginning to return. Darkened green eyes fixated on the blue ones and a snarl ripped through the air. Sonic finally realised where he was, though his body still was weak from the series of kicks and punches the other had given to him, his strength was quickly returning.

"You have no idea Sonic, of how weak you are…" Green eyes glared into blue, not understanding what the other was saying; one hand splayed out against the wall, to keep the precious little balance that had returned to him, all he could do was bare his teeth and basically growl at the other; it was frustrating. Lashing out again, his claws came closer and closer, to the stilled hedgehog's face; but at the last second, he stopped, his honour not allowing him to senselessly take life of any kind. Scourge stared down at him with blank features, disappointment clear within the Green hedgehog's eyes.

"…you just had the perfect chance to be rid of me forever, but your so called honour will never allow it." Sliding his left gloved hand along Sonic's right, he interlocked their hands, eyes never leaving each others: hatred in one pair, arrogance in the other.

"You are weak. I'll show how superior to you I actually am… hedgehog." With that, Scourge stepped back, his other hand supporting Sonic's body, from the middle of his back that was beginning to gain movement again. Ears flickered and the green head darted down, jaws opening wide. Sonic's green eyes went wide as he realised what his counterpart was going to do.

The Blue hedgehog tried to move from the others unforgiving grip, panic in his movements, but was, for once, far too slow; as sharp fangs buried themselves at the base of his neck and the runner's usually ready body went totally limp; green eyes glazed over as he stared up at the sky from which his head had fallen back after the initial bite. His other buried his teeth in further, blood running down from the place his teeth had pierced. Light blue eyes were shut, satisfaction particularly rolling from Scourge's form, as he swallowed the blood down his hungry throat.

Sonic could not move and the pain from the bite was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life; never had he thought, that the I'_submissive'/I_ mark, would have been visible for his counterpart to see. The Blue hedgehog had thought that only Shadow, had seen and knew where his I_'submissive'/I_ mark was, having kept it a secret from all. As well as Kurisu being both their I_'submissive'/I_, the only one he had ever submitted to was Shadow and he had planned to keep it that way. But his dark other, had known where his I_'submissive'/I_ mark was and was now exploiting it as he wanted too; but why then was it hurting? Before in the past it had only been an ache, when Shadow had claimed his dominance—nothing to this extent.

Sonic gasped out as Scourge's fangs dug even deeper, releasing more blood and involuntary tears began to trickle down Sonic's fur from his eyes. The Green hedgehog had no idea of the danger that was encroaching upon him. Releasing Sonic's throat with a wet **'SLURP'**, he let the Blue hedgehog drop, while a gloved hand came up and a thumb ran across his lips and chin, gathering the crimson stains and letting the bloody digit slide into his mouth with a groan of pure satisfaction.

Eyes slid open halfway, light blue now the colour of the dark blue chaos emerald, slid down to look upon his prey; who looked up with wide green eyes, fear finally set within as they caught sight of the enlarged fangs that poked out of the corner of his counterparts mouth. Blue fur had gone a pale blue, showing how far this had hit him; he had not only been victimised by his dark other, but a creature that he had thought not to exist.

Sonic moved backwards, a hand clasping over the wound that was still sluggishly bleeding. Lips were lifted, showing his own fangs in an attempt to protect himself from the monster his counterpart had become. Scourge stalked foreword, his sonic speed handy as Sonic himself was weak with blood loss and not able to move as much as usually able. Darting foreword his hand, the Green hedgehog forcefully pulled the struggling light other's hand away, exposing the wound to the air and to his hungry gaze.

Meanwhile his other hand came foreword and slid around, the very tips of his fingers touching the fang marks, gathering the trickling trails of blood and sliding them into his mouth. The taste rolled over Scourge's taste buds, making him shiver while crouched, cornering his other from getting away. Blue and green eyes were locked again: amusement and glee in one, while fear and anger were in the other.

"Now do you see why you are weak Sonikku? I have transpired beyond my original mortal body. I have actually found my place within the world and unlike you I won't die and waste away. I'll live for a long time after you have expired from this world. I am superior to you, I have marked you and finally you are beaten." Scourge sat back on the heels of his trainers, hands hanging in the centre of his legs, dangling, while blood dripped off his fingers and face, creating a truly terrifying picture.

Standing up, Scourge stripped off his now stained gloves. Holding out his bare hand, he summoned his jacket with a small amount of his Chaos power and strange unknown ability. Slipping it on, he reached into the pocket opposite the one that held his shades and extracted a fresh pair of gloves, which he slipped on. Looking back to his light other again, he was amused to see the Blue hedgehog had gotten to his feet, body completely tense as green eyes watched his every move warily, like a prey does with a predator; Scourge laughed quietly, amused and pleased with the newfound emotions that were showing in the other hedgehog's every movement.

His smirk reappeared on his face while he placed his shades back on his face, adjusting them. He stopped suddenly, ears perked as a very familiar feeling rushed towards him. Sonic sagged against the house in relief; they were finally back. Scourge leaped backwards, travelling quite a way, his footwear skidding across the ground even as he tired to use friction to stop his movements.

Hands fluttered over Sonic's body, worry radiating from every pore of the Halfing as he tried to find a way to help the Anthro from the agony he could feel the other was going through, his empathy able to tell that much. Ears were against his head as Sonic fell foreword gripping tightly to him, green eyes glaring at the Green hedgehog; hatred like never before running through his body as he snarled quietly at the monster who gave an amused smirk in return.

In-front of the two was a Black and Red hedgehog, who had a hand in the air; clear Chaos Energy running through his palm and the attack that he commonly used, the Chaos Spear. Red eyes, narrowed at the foe he was beginning to remember again—not even the amnesia could keep away the memories of this… creature, which lived to mess around with his counterpart's life and everyone in it. But what got his blood boiling was the cocky smirk on the other's face while blood surrounded his lips and jaw and, from the scent, not just anyone's blood. Laughter came from the Green hedgehog, who gave an arrogant sneer at the protective Anthro.

"He is mine now… I've tasted his blood… beaten him in battle… and clamed what is rightfully mine. Not you or the Half-breed…" It was spat out in a disgusted tone, though his eyes ran appreciatively, over the Halfling's body, who squeaked ears flattened, as he supported the drained Blue runner. A growl came from the protecting hedgehog, who glared at Scourge, Red iris's slitted as his anger grew, as he saw the others light Blue eyes running over, what he had clamed as his.

"…will stand in my way… for if you do... I will kill you… and… enjoy every moment… Understand?" Blue eyes watched the invisible battle being fought and fretted silently, until with a chilling laugh. Scourge, turned around on one foot and… vanished, he was gone, no trace of the Green hedgehog left. Shadow's eyes surveyed a moment longer, making sure that the other was gone, when a startled cry came from behind him. Turning, he almost launched his attack, but was able to stop just in time, while Sonic spluttered in shock and blue eyes had widened to immense proportions.

"Damn it Shadow! Don't point that thing at us, especially Kurisu; you know how his empathy can overload with too many emotions in the air!" Both Kurisu and Shadow relaxed as they realised that Sonic was more or less himself. Though as blue eyes took a quick look in the ranting hedgehog's eyes, that newfound fear and wariness would never go away. Not after being attacked by one creature that could strike at any time, any place and anywhere. He felt his human skin shiver, as his fox tail curled around his waist, ears laid back as silent laughter drifted through his ears, almost mocking in its passing as a single sentence passed through his minds eye.

'_He is mine, as are you Half-breed and you will never escape me, never._'

_Sonic&Scourge Vampires&Mobians Humans&Mobians_

_**End One-Shot**_

A/N: Also there's a picture to go along with this too.

http:/ sephrothlay (dot) deviantart (dot) com /gallery/12308637#/d1sba28

This was a spontaneous fic, where I was creating the artwork first and just exploded with this fic alongside it.


End file.
